Beautiful Mess
by crittle247
Summary: How does being in love affect Jesse's normal life. Waking up late, drinking cold coffee, forgetting email passwords, slacking off, forgetting what shoe goes on what foot...its just a beautiful mess to Jesse.
1. Coffee and Salt

**Beautiful Mess**

**Summary: How does being in love affect Jesse's normal life. Waking up late, drinking cold coffee, forgetting email passwords, slacking off, forgetting what shoe goes on what foot...its just a beautiful mess to Jesse.**

**A/N: This is just going to be just a one-shot. I don't know if this one will grow or not. So I hope you enjoy and yes it's based on yet another song. The song is called "Beautiful Mess" by Diamond Rio. It's a good song...and hopefully I made a good story out of it. **

**Chapter 1: Coffee and Salt**

8:30 in the morning and already Sanctuary was alive. Computers hum with energy, lights illuminate every inch of darkness with helpful rays of sunlight peering through open windows. With each second the smell of a home cooked breakfast fades away and that once freshly brewed coffee is now getting cold in its pot. Yes morning is passing; everyone is awake and is ready for this new day. All but one.

In a dark room, one bed was still occupied. Still unaware that night had turned to daylight. Totally dead to the alarm that was filling the room with its painful sound. Jesse Kilmartin was still asleep. For ten minutes his alarm has been going off and it still failed to get Jesse up. But suddenly laughing was heard over the loud beeping, and that caused the mutant to stir. It was at this point that he was aware of his alarm. He quickly rolled over and slapped the button that killed that awful sound. With a sigh and a big yawn, Jesse got out of bed. He didn't bother taking a shower or anything; he just put new clothes on and used his fingers as a comb to detangle his sandy blonde hair as he headed out to get a late start on the day.

Jesse made his way to the kitchen and grabbing his favorite mug, he poured himself a cup of coffee. But his mind was else where, because he did not realize that the coffee became cold and that the white grainy substance he was pouring in his coffee wasn't sugar but instead it was salt. When he was satisfied with the amount he put in, he brought this strange drink to his lips and drank. He was ready for the energy that it usually brings him, but today it came back up with disgust.

"You know that coffee has been sitting for an hour now." Adam acknowledged.

"It wasn't that. . . dose sugar go bad?" Jesse asked as he poured the dark substance down the drain.

"No, I don't believe so. But that wasn't sugar."

"What was it then?" Jesse asked as he watched Mr. Coffee make more coffee.

"You are still asleep aren't you? It was salt Jesse."

"Oh..."

"You really need to be awake before you start doing stuff."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Oh there is some things I need you to do. I left a list by the computers." Adam said before he headed back to the lab.

"Okay will do...once I get some coffee in me." He said to himself as he poured hot stemming coffee in his freshly clean cup. He reached to put sugar in, but he remembered what he just did with his last cup. So he decided to just have his coffee black today. Anyways he could use the energy.

* * *

A/N: what do you think so far...yes?no?...please reivew...and just a 411 on Rumble in the Montiectio...im at a writters block on that story...so it will be updated when i come up with something...so until then...enjoy this one. 


	2. What was that password?

**Beautiful Mess**

**Summary: How does being in love affect Jesse's normal life. Waking up late, drinking cold coffee, forgetting email passwords, slacking off, forgetting what shoe goes on what foot...its just a beautiful mess to Jesse.**

**A/N: I don't own Mutant X but I do own Racheal.**

**Chapter 2: What was that password?**

He made his way down to the computers to start on whatever Adam left for him. When he saw the list his nose wrinkled. It was mostly stuff like checking the system, updating, bug sweeping, just doing basic computer stuff. But just having gotten up, he knew he wasn't awake to do any of that, so he decided to do something with the least amount of brain power.

Checking e-mail. That's simple enough.

Now what was his password again? Oh that's right, its his middle name, more like his real name. But now he had to remember if it was the whole name or abbreviated name. _'Well there is only one way to find out.'_

A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R

Access Denied.

"Okay that wasn't it."

A-L-E-X

Access Granted.

"Wow that is a lot of junk mail. Don't you have spam?"

"Holy crap Shal!" Jesse said as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that to a man."

"Didn't you hear the heals on our concrete floors?" Shalimar said with a laugh.

"Um...no."

"Are you feeling okay? You wake up later then most days, don't hear me walking up...and you haven't shaved."

"And you forgot - putting salt in cold coffee." He added.

"Really? That is just gross Jesse."

"I know."

"So what's up with you? Did you get enough sleep? Are you getting sick? Is it a girl?"

Behind his coffee cup, Jesse just smiled as he took a sip.

"It is a girl! Who is it? What's her name?"

"Her name is Rachael; we met at a club 3 days ago."

"Really? What dose she look like."

"She has reddish brown hair, kind of like an Auburn color, with streaks of blonde that falls on her shoulders. Her eyes are a creamy caramel brown. And a smile that lights up the room, and just makes me melt." Jesse said in a dazed state, while Shalimar had the biggest smile on her face. For her baby brother was totally love stricken.

"She sounds so wonderful."

"She is."

"Who are we taking about?" Brennan asked as he and Emma came walking towards him.

"Jesse is in love." Shal said.

"I know I can feel it." Emma replied with a smile.

"She must be one sexy chick." Remarked Brennan.

"It's not just that." Jesse said, "She has a great personality, sense of humor, computer savvy-"

"Sounds like she is perfect for you." Adam said as he joined the group.

"She is and I lover her."

"Awwww" Shalimar and Emma said in unison.

"Okay I think that is enough love fest. Brennan and Emma there is a new mutant you need to pick up, the info is in the helix."

"Okay we're on it." They replied as they went to get ready.

"Shal I need your help in the lab."

"Okay."

"And Jesse I need you to work on that list."

"Will do Adam."

"Okay have fun." And with that Jesse was by himself.


End file.
